


Lies & Deceit

by Mystie_Helix



Series: Trickester Trilogy (Includes Drafts & Excerpts) [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Asgardian Loki, Asgardians - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Loki, King Loki, Loki Feels, Manipulative Loki, Ragnarok, Romantic!Loki, Royalty, Trickster Loki, Æsir | Aesir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystie_Helix/pseuds/Mystie_Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses every ounce of power he can to defy the laws of magic and go back in time to charm Misuteri before Jouten and her fall in love. </p><p>There is very little OC action here. It is just Misuteri and Loki.</p><p>This story will be all about exploration. Misuteri will experience Asgard in all it's glory (and ruin), as well as get to know Loki's brood more intimately.</p><p>(This story is on the back burner until I finish rewriting Mystery & Mischief and editing Enigma & Chaos. Which means...it's probably going to be a while but for everyone waiting for Loki not to be a dick and get a chance at being happy, this will definitely be your story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies & Deceit

I haven't started yet. It's just an idea.

As Loki has finally finished his business on Midgard and he returns to The Golden City.   
  
For everyone who's waited so patiently for me to start this...here's a little something.

 

 

 

[](http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Misuteri/media/Trickster%20Trilogy/Loki/loki__fair_by_wolvtrune-d51z5jg_zps92e08c86.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have ideas! I'm working on part 2 of this series, so I could use all the help I can get on launching this one!


End file.
